Changes, Pranks, and Romance
by dracos hottie27
Summary: R just in case, twinhermione fic, hope u like, plz r&r basicly about changes, pranks and romance between two people,or more you'll have to read to find out. Please, I have seen how many hits this story gets,just review, even if it's only Update!
1. The Wakeup

"Hermione, wake up! We have to take you to the Burrow today, remember," Jane Granger yelled up the stairs. "Okay mom, I'm up," Hermione yelled from her bedroom.

Yay! She thought to herself I'm going to get to see Ron and Harry today. Hermione's parents had said that she could spend the rest of summer holiday at the Burrow. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower she walked in to her closet trying to pick out what she was going to wear. Hermione had changed over the summer holidays. She had gotten high lights, straightened her hair, and come up with a whole new style. She wanted to surprise Harry and Ron with her new look so she picked out one of her new outfits which consisted of tight black flares, a purple halter top that showed her newly pierced belly button, and her plaid converse. She ran back to her bathroom to finish her hair, and put on some make-up. Her and her parents ate breakfast then left the house and headed for the Burrow.

"Oh My God!" the youngest Weasley yelled. "You look amazing Mione!

"Thanks Gin, so do you," Hermione replied.

"Thanks, the boys aren't back from picking up Harry yet, and Mom and Dad are out shopping, so we'll have the house to ourselves, I can't wait to see there faces when they see you," Ginny said.

"Yeah, that'll be funny. I'm gonna go change into something that'll really shock the boys," Hermione stated.

"Okay, I'll come and help you," Ginny replied.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione changed and her and Ginny were talking about there upcoming year at Hogwarts.

"So are Fred and George coming back to Hogwarts this year?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, "mum would kill them if they didn't."

"Well that'll be interesting, they'll be in the same year as Harry, Ron and I," I said.

About 30minutes later Ron, Fred, and George got back from picking up Harry from the Dursleys.

"Hey Harry, remember that time we almost knocked Malfoy of his broom," I could hear someone yell outside.

"Mione! There back, are you ready?" I could hear Gin yell.

"Yeah," I replied back, then we ran down the stairs.


	2. The New Changes

**Hey, I don't own anything sadly.**

"We're back!" I heard Ron yell.

They all entered the kitchen and stopped dead in there tracks when they saw the girl standing next to Ginny. Hermione was wearing a black pleated mini, a low cut tank top that showed her pierced belly button, and her black and white knee-high converse. The Twins were the first to recover. They both looked her up and down.

"I'm Fred, the better twin, and who might you be?" Fred said while circling me.

"I'm Hermione Granger, maybe you remember me, I'm one of your brothers best friends,"

I said sarcastically while looking him in the eyes. I never realized how green they were. George's were more of a blue color. As soon as I said my name everyone's mouth dropped except Ginny's.

"Hermione, is that really you?" Harry said.

"No," I replied, "It's the cookie monster."

I just realized how tall Ron and Harry had gotten. They were at least 6ft while I was 5'8".

I ran over and gave him a hug, Harry and I had gotten closer over 6th year, after Sirius died. Then I hugged Ron, we had tried going out in 6th year but we agued to much. Then George gave me a hug. Fred was next, my shirt had ridden up in the back so part of my back was bare. So when Fred hugged me his hands were on my bare back. It felt good being pressed up against him.

"You can let go now Fred," I heard Ginny say.

"oh, yeah, right," Fred said blushing and let go.

"You look great Mione," Ron said.

"Thanks," I said.


	3. The Idea

**Still don't own anything, lnk, thx so much for the great review!**

**On with the fic!**

The boys went and played quiddich for about an hour while Ginny and Hermione went for a swim at a near by lake. It was really refreshing and the played keep away with a ball that they brought.

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley got home about 3 hours later, Mrs. Weasley made dinner for them. While they ate the clam chowder they a had conversation about when they'd go to Diagon Alley to get supplies for school. They decided to go in about 2-3 days. After that they all went in to the living room to talk.

**Hermione's POV**

"So Hermione dear, how has you summer been so far?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"Well, I went with my parents to a dental convention in Ireland, and I went to the beach a lot. I was really excited when I got the letter from Ron & Ginny inviting me to stay here for the two weeks left of summer holidays.

"No problem dear, it's a pleasure having you. Maybe you'll teach my boys how to behave properly," She replied while laughing.

"Mum, we know perfectly well how to behave," George said.

"Yeah, we just don't like doing it," Fred sniggered.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm off to bed, and you should go to bed soon too."

"Sure mum, take the fun out off everything," George said.

"I've heard enough out of you George Weasley! Be happy I'm not making you go to bed now," she relied while walking up to her room.

"So," I said, "what is everybody doing tomorrow?"

Almost everyone in the room said I'm not sure yet.

"Why don't we all go for a swim?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," George said, "then I can see Mione in a bathing suit."

"George!" Ron, Fred, Harry, Ginny, and I all yelled.

"What?" he said as he looked me in the eyes then they moved lower and settled on my breasts.

"You discussed me!" I said while punching him in the arm. I then said good-night, and headed off to bed.

"I wouldn't really mind seeing her in a bathing suit either. I just wasn't stupid enough to say it aloud," Fred said, laughing at the bruise forming on George's arm.

"Yeah," chorused Ron and Harry, "I wouldn't mind it either."

"Uhgg, you all discussed me!" Ginny cried as she went up-stairs.

**Boys POV. 12:30 Ron's bedroom (attic)**

"Can you believe how hot Hermione has gotten?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I know, she's like a whole new person. Too bad I'm not still dating her," Ron said sadly.

"Ahh, dear brother, that does not mean that we don't still have a chance with her," George replied coolly.

"We may still have a chance with her, but after your bathing suit comment I doubt you do," Harry said while laughing.

"So, I think we should have some fun while we're still here so we don't get into to much trouble," Fred said while waggling his eyebrows.

"And what are you suggesting dear brother?" George asked interested in what Fred had to say.

"Yeah?" Ron and Harry chorused.

"Well, I thought we could pull a prank on the girls," Fred said devilishly while he rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah!" the other boys said with a gleam in there eyes.

* * *

well, another chappie done hope u liked 


	4. The First Prank

**THANK YOU soooo much for the reviews, it makes me want to write more, lol. Ok hope your liking the story so far if you've got and ideas please feel free to put them in reviews or e-mail them to me. My e-mail address is in my profile, sorry if the chappie is short. on with the fic!**

**_Chapter four: The First Prank!_**

* * *

****

**Hermione's POV**

"AHHHHHH!" I could hear someone screaming, I bolted upright from the bed that had been moved in to Ginny's room.

"Ginny! What's a matter? Why are you screaming your head off!" I asked half asleep.

"Hermione! Look at me, I swear to Merlin I will kill them!" she yelled like a mad women.

As I looked at her my face cracked a smile even though I was trying to hold it back.

"You think this is funny? She said as I started to laugh,

"Ah Ha, they got you too," she said just as something drip dropped off my face.

I looked down at what had fallen. Laying in the palm of my hand was a sticky MM. My hand shot up to my face to be met by a horribly sticky and lumpy mix. My face had been covered in honey and MM's!

"Ewwwwwww," I screamed, "get if off get it off, it's sooooooo sticky!"

"Ha! Now you know how I feel, Ginny screamed as we ran out her bedroom door heading for the bathroom

When we got to the landing where the bathroom was, we got even madder if possible. There before the bathroom door stood four boys who were laughing uncontrollable.

"Did you hear that scream," said Ron who was sliding to the ground from laughing so much.

" 'Ahhhhhh'," Harry imitated.

" 'Ewww! It's sticky, get it off!' Fred and George said mocking Hermione.

The boys had almost stopped laughing until Hermione and Ginny gave them what they thought was an intimidating look, but instead of making them stop laughing they just started all over again.

"You rotten boys! Just wait and see what you've gotten yourselves into! This means war!"

After Hermione and Ginny cleaned up there faces and got dressed for the day they ran back up to Ginny's room to plan there attack.

"Those dirty rats!" Ginny proclaimed.

"They think they can prank us and not get pranked back in return. Ha I can't wait to see there faces when were done with them!" Herimione exclaimed.

"I know, but uhh Mione what are we gonna do to them." Ginny asked confused.

"I'm not sure yet, but It'll be ten times worse then what they did to us," I said back with a gleam in my eyes.

**A few hours later**

"Bill, Charlie, slow down, you act like you haven't eaten in days," Mrs. Weasley said.

Bill and Charlie had come home for the rest of the summer holidays.

"So Hermione, Ginny, how was you morning?" asked George trying to keep a straight face.

"Perfectly wonderful, Ginny and I found a marvelous new face mask," Hermione said.

The boys looked amazed that they didn't rat them out.

After lunch the Weasley boys, plus Harry went to play quiddich.

It was the perfect time for Hermione and Ginny to figure out there attack.

**Back in Ginny's room an hour later. Hermione's POV**

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed, "I have divulged a most evil plan!"

I showed the note book to Ginny. When she was done reading it all she could say was.

"Perfect," while rubbing her hands together like one of the villains on a cartoon show.

"Revenge is sweet my friend," I said in a whispered tone, "Revenge is sweet."

* * *

i am finished with this chappie, hope you liked it, if so please review. sorry for the cliffie. lol what do you think there gonna do? stay tuned 


	5. The Revenge

**Thanks once again for the reviews, they inspire me. Revenge is sweet! Well, I hope you liked the last chappie, and I hope you like this one. Soooo with out further due, on with the fic _chapter five: The Revenge_**

**The "boys" POV 11:00 P.M**

* * *

"Ahhhhahaha, did you see there faces!" George said in hysterics.

"I know," Fred replied, "they looked like they came off a shelf in Honeydukes."

"Candy girls! Candy girls! Only 15 gallons!" said Ron while cupping his hands to is mouth.

"You know what we forgot guys? Harry said, "We should have given them whipped cream hair!"

After Harry had said that everyone doubled over in laughter again. There fun had to stop because Mrs. Weasley came up to tell them to go to bed.

**Hermione's POV**

The next morning Hermione and Ginny got up early to make sure they were there for breakfast.

"So Ginny, do you think they'll kill us?" I said while getting dressed.

"No, I don't think so, they might get mad, but if they tries to kill us Mum and Dad would stop them," She said back with confidence.

"Is that what your wearing to breakfast? Ginny asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah, not only will they be embarrassed, but they'll also be drooling over me too," I replied laughing.

"Yeah they'll be drooling alright," she said while thinking.

I think there waking up, let's walk down to breakfast with them. Remember not to laugh, I know how you get Ginny," I whispered while walking down the stairs.

When we reached the landing where the boys bedroom was they were stumbling out of there door. They were barely awake so they didn't even notice my outfit.

"Hey boys, ruff night? I asked holding in my laughs.

"Yeah, you guys look tired, do anything interesting last night?" Ginny asked them.

"No, only talk and sleep," Harry said not even bothering to look up.

"Boys, girls, breakfast is ready, get down here this instant!" we heard Mrs. Weasley yell from the kitchen.

"Coming Mum," the twins yelled.

We followed the boys the rest of the way down the stairs. As we got nearer to the bottom I whispered a spell.

"Remova Glamerosa," I said making sure they couldn't here me.

Ginny started giggling as soon I was done with the spell.

"Shhhhhh!" I said.

We followed the boys into to the kitchen. As soon as we went through the swinging door we where met by a cooking Mrs. Weasley, and the smell of pancakes.

"Good morning dearies," she started, "did you have a good sl-Ekkkkk! Boys, what are do you have on your face, and what's that your wearing?" she looked absolutely horrified.

"Mum, are you ok? We don't look any diffr- Ahhhhhhhh!" Ron screamed as he touched his face.

All the boys started to look at each other to see what was wrong. What they saw was not a pretty site. Everyone of the boys was covered in a different colored face mask, plus they had on pink or purple pj's with either harts or rainbows, and there nails were bright pink.

"Ahhhhhh! Look at us!" Fred stated horrified.

"We look like a bunch of girls!" George stated heart broken.

"Ahhahahahahaha!" Ginny and I broke out in laughing sobs.

"We soooooo got Revenge!" I screamed with vengeance.

"Muuuuwhahaha," Ginny laughed an evil laugh

"Revenge is Sweet!" I yelled as the boys ran up the stair no doubt to clean up.

All I could hear from the stair case was the voices of Fred and George yelling

"You'll girls will pay! You will pay!"

* * *

**what do ya think, good bad ugly, lol hoped you liked, review please, it keeps my writing, whats next? no clue, lol should be a new chapie up tomorrow, trying my best to write one a day, i know how mad i get when people don't write new chappies!**


	6. The Splash

**Hey again, I hope you liked the last chappie, I almost got banded from my laptop for being on to late, lol but I convinced my parents not to cause I was writing. Hehe, well I hope you like the chappie. Now the only thing left to say is…..**

**On with the Fic! _Chapter 6: The Splash_**

* * *

**Girls and Hermione's POV**

"Ahhhhahahaha!" the girls said.

Even 30 minutes after the prank they were still laughing about it. The looks on the boys faces were priceless, especial with the make-up on it.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen next?" Ginny said after they had calmed down a bit.

"Well," Hermione stared, "they'll probably try to prank us back."

"That won't be good," Ginny replied a flash of nervousness sweeping over her face.

"Aww Gin, don't worry about it. Even if they try to get us back we'll just get them," Hermione said confidently.

**Hremione's POV**

"So, Gin, you wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be refreshing," she replied.

"Let's change then meet back hear in five minutes," I said.

"Sounds good," Ginny said while looking for her bathing suite.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Hey Hermione, are you ready yet?" Ginny called from her bedroom.

"Yeah, I just need to grab a top," I said while walking into her room.

"Whoa," Ginny said as soon as she got done doing her hair and looked at what I was wearing.

"Ginny, could ya maybe stop saying 'Whoa' every time I walk into a room?" I said laughing.

"It's just… Hermione, there's barely a bathing suit," Ginny said sounding dumbfounded.

"Mine's barely there. Gin, yours is showing just as much as mine," I said laughing, "Just wait till they see us, they'll forget how to talk."

"You know Mione, I reckon your right," she said back staring to laugh.

"Ok, let's go before the sun's gone, I think I might leave carry my regular top and just wear my swim suit top so I can get a tan," I said to her.

"Yeah, good idea," she replied as we walked down the stairs.

"Bye Mum! We're going to the lake, be back soon," Ginny yelled as we went out the front door.

**Almost to the Lake**

"So, Ginny, are you looking forward to being a prefect this year?" I asked.

"Yeah, it should be exciting….. Not!" Ginny said.

"Ahhahahahaha," we started laughing hysterically, but all of a sudden I was picked up and thrown over someone's shouder.

"Ahhhhh, put me down right now!" I screamed, I could hear Ginny screaming too. The only difference was that Harry had her.

"No can do love," the laughing voice of Fred Weasley said. I could see the rest of the boys behind me laughing their heads off.

"I'll kill you! I swear it if you don't put me down now," I said in a mean voice. But Fred didn't answer back. All of a sudden I felt his hands on my waist again, I though he was gonna put me down, I though wrong. Next thing I knew Ginny and I were being thrown, right in to the lake. With one last scream we could hear the boys laughing as we went

**Splash!**

**

* * *

Was it good, horrid, hope you liked, hopefully the next chappie will be up soon. What are the girls gonna do to those mean, yet horrible hot boys?**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. The Reinforcements

**Hey people, sorry I haven't written lately. It's been a busy weekend. Thanks for all the great reviews, they motivate me. Hehe. Hope you're liking the story, please tell your friends about it, that would mean more reviews! Well one thing left to say**

**On with the Fic! _Chapter Seven: The Reinforcements

* * *

_**

**Hermione's POV**

As I surfaced the water I thought I would kill them. The gears where turning in my head how to get back at them. We would make them pay.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I reached the surface. My jean shorts were sticking to my legs.

I could hear Ginny surfacing a few feet over. When she came up she did not look happy.

"You stupid boys!" she stared screaming, "You think this is funny? I think not!"

You could tell by the looks on the Weasleys face they did not like facing their sisters wrath.

I swam over to her and whispered into her ear "To stay clam. We'll get them back later."

I started swimming towards shore. As I stepped out on to firm ground I could feel the eyes of four boys wandering. I smirked in satisfaction. I could tell they were just itching to see the rest of my body.

"Thanks for the cool down boys, I really needed it," I said.

This time I was going to be extra evil, this wasn't their punishment, this was only part of it.

After I said that I went up to each and every boy and gave them a hug, I could feel each and every one of them starting to get a hard on from the lack of cloth between us. I was sooo funny! They were blushing so much. They all turned a round and headed for the house. I could hear them in the distance arguing.

"No Ickle Ronniekins, the oldest get the shower first!"

"But that's not fair!"

"Yeah! He's right."

"Oh put a broom in it Wee Potter."

"Ahaha!" Ginny and I were laughing our heads off. While swimming in the refreshing water.

"That was so disturbing!" Ginny said out of breath, "Funny, but disturbing."

"Yeah, I know, just wait till they see what's in store for them next," I said while doing the breaststroke. **(A/N no pun intended)**

"There's more?" Gin said in disbelief.

"Of course there's more, you didn't think I just give them a hard on and wait for them to strike back. They threw us in to a lake! I want to make them pay!" I said.

"Well, What's next?" Ginny said questioning.

"You'll see, I just gotta fly in a favor," I said while thinking.

"Oh, ok," she replied.

"Shall we go back to the house? Mum will be serving lunch soon." Ginny said as she swam to shore.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." I stated when my tummy rumbled.

We walked back to the house, changed our clothes, I sent two letters off, and then we went to the kitchen for lunch.

"So, how was your swim?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Lovely," Ginny and I replied smirking.

At that moment the Twins, Ron, and Harry all walked in with scowls on there faces.

We all sat down at the kitchen table as Mrs. Weasley served us sandwiches. The boys kept throwing me dirty looks as we ate, I just smiled back sweetly. After lunch Ginny and I went back up to her room.

"So Hermione, what exactly is the favor?" she said curious, but before I could answer her there was a tap at the window.

"That's them there," I said while walking over and opening up the window.

"Them?" Gin said confused, a look of shock passed over her face as the favors flew in.

"Hey Mione, Ginny, how yah been," the voices of Angelina Johnson and Lavender Brown chorused.

"Their gonna kill us!" Ginny replied as she gave each of the girls a hug.

"So what?" I said in turn.

"So, what's the plan?" both girls said with a glint in their eyes.

* * *

**Soooo, what do u think? good, bad, funny sad?**

**please review! and i'll write more**


	8. The Truce

**Hey people, I'm glad you liked the chappie, thanks for the reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me. I've been getting complaints about how long the chappies are. Now I understand that you want them longer but I've been updating almost every night and I just don't always have the time to make them longer, I at least type two windows word pages. It's is not easy to update and make them longer, I haven't barely had the time to read fics my self, with that said. **

**On with theFic! _Chapter Eight: The Truce

* * *

_**

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh Mione, what have you gotten us into?" whined Ginny, "I mean bringing in their girlfriends! They'll kill us!"

"Oh Gin, don't be such a worry wart, this will be fun. Plus we'll have more girls in the house." I stated.

"So, what's the plan?" Angelina said excitedly.

"Oh, that won't happen till we get to Hogwarts. We're just planning for now." I said.

After about an hour of arguing and welcoming our new guests, we had to go to dinner.

"Why hello Angelina, Lavender, how was the ride here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Great!" the girls replied.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Lavender said.

"No problem dear," Mrs. Weasley said while setting the table.

We all sat down after she finished setting the table. A few minutes later the boys came in the kitchen to sit down.

"Hey Angelina," George said.

"Hi Lavender," Ron said.

Their heads both did a double take at their girlfriends sitting at their kitchen table.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ron was the first to overreact.

"What the bloody hell are _they _doing here!" George said forgetting themselves.

"George Weasley! That's no way to be treating our guests for the last few days of summer holidays!" Mrs. Weasley said outraged.

"Hermione! You've gone way to far. How dare you bring our girlfriends into this." Ron yelled.

"Oh Ron, aren't you even happy to see me!" Lavender screamed at him while running out of the room. Ginny followed her out to comfort her.

"That's really nice Ron!" I said sarcastically.

"Well we didn't ask for you to bring them!" George said forgetting Angelina was there.

"George! How could you say that!" Angelina said while giving me a secret smile, before rushing from the room.

"Now look what you've done you stupid gits!" I said while leaving the room, but not without flashing a "we won this round" smile.

**Ginny's Bedroom 1:00 a.m.**

"Did you see their faces!" Angelina said, "They were as red as tomato's"

"Yeah, I know!" I said.

"We should be getting to bed now," Ginny said, " We're going to Diagon Alley in the morning."

After that was said the girls turn out the lights and snuggled under their warm blankets, but in another part of the house there was a discussion going on.

**Boys Bedroom 1:20 a.m.**

"Can you believe the nerve? Bringing our girlfriends into this." Ron said as quiet as he could.

"And turning them against us! It's outrages!" George said.

Harry and Fred were just sniggering, since they didn't have girlfriends they didn't have to worry about this happening to them.

"I think we should settle a truce," George said, "We could start the war again at Hogwarts."

"Great idea. They we wouldn't get in truble with your mum anymore," Harry said.

"Everyone in say aye!"

"Aye" everyone chorused.

**Weasley's Kitchen Breakfast**

The boys walked into the kitchen and said hello to the girls who were already sitting at the table eating.

"Hermione?" Fred said.

"Yes Fred," she replied.

"We'd like to call a truce," Fred said.

Everyone of the girls choked on their pumpkin juice.

"What!" Ginny said spraying pumpkin juice in Harry's face.

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry Harry!" she said blushing.

At that point every one was laughing.

" It's alright Gin," Harry said while whipping off his face.

"Kids! Time to go," Mr. Weasley said from the living room.

"Coming!" we all cried.

We rushed to the living room to meet Arthur Weasley standing by the fire place.

"Okay everyone, grab a hand full and get ready to go," he said.

"Ummmm, I've never traveled by Floo Network before," I said embarrassed.

"Ahhh. Alright then. Fred, you take her with you." he replied.

"Alright," he said with a smirk upon his face.

"Lucky duck!" George whispered as he passed.

Fred grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder, then called Hermione over. She walked over hesitantly. When she reached him he grabbed her around her waist and shouted.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

**Hey done with another chappie, i made it a bit longer for my readers, don't get to used to it. i feel sorry to the people out there who think that a few grammer mistakes are like Voldemortkilling Harry. (for those people who have no clue what i'm talking about look at the latest reviewers.i'll try to update soon. thank you faithful readers, you are what keep me writing, unlike the "Aunt Josephines"(a series of unfortunate events)out there.**


	9. The Alley

**Hey people, sorry I haven't written lately. I've been really sick, and busy. Ummm, thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Please try to get more people to read my fic if you can. By the way _Italic_** **equals_ thoughts/dreams_ Hope you like the next chappie.**

**On with the Fic! _The Alley

* * *

_**

**Hermione's POV**

I felt so sick as we kept passing fireplace after fireplace. It was like being in a never ending tunnel with neon lights flashing everywhere. I felt us start to slow down as Fred said "What the hell?"

"What's the matter?" I tried to yell over the whistling of the fire places going by.

"Where at the wrong gate. We stopping to soon." Fred yelled as we got to a gate and rolled out of the fireplace on the other side.

"Oouuff!" Fred said.

"Owww! Fred, could you get off me?" I said as Fred landed on top of me after rolling out of the fireplace.

"Sorry Mione," He said while lifting his weight off me.

I got up off the stone floor and looked around. We were surrounded by tea cups, and saucers.

"What are you kids doing back here?" said a questioning voice.

"Hello Miss," I said to the young women. She had blonde hair and was wearing deep purple robes, "We seem to be lost. We came out of the wrong fireplace."

"We're going to Diagon Alley." Fred continued.

"Ahh, well your in Delphien Alley, you're not to far from Diagon though," she said in a polite tone.

"Could you point us in the proper direction?" Fred asked.

"Sure, just go out the door and make a left and keep following the signs that say Diagon Alley, and you should be there in about 20-25 minutes," the witch said with a smile while showing us to the front door.

"Thanks!" we said as we walked out the door. We were met by a colorful site. All the shops in the Alley were painted with outrageously bright colors, and all the people were wearing bright colors too.

"Whoa!" I said with out realizing it.

"Yeah, I know," Fred said.

I was looking around at the different colored shops and came across a shop called "Designs for the Desirable", it was full of different colored clothes and accessories.

"Fred, do you think your mum would be upset or worried if we didn't go back right away?" I asked.

"Why?" he said.

"Cause I see a shop I'd really like to go into," I said smiling.

"Yeah, she'd be both, cause she'd think we were kidnapped or some other crazy idea, but all the more reason to stay a while," he replied.

"Alright, lets go to that shop over there," I said pointing to Designs for the Desirable.

"Lead the way captain," he said. _She fit's the description of desirable. Ahh, snap out of it Fred, she's your little brothers best friend. Oh great now I'm speaking in third person._

"Are you coming or not Fred?" I said laughing.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking," Fred said.

"Oh My Gosh!" I shrieked.

"What! What's the matter Hermione!" Fred said worried.

"Oh My Gosh," I repeated, "Fred Weasley just said he was thinking, it's a miracle.

I started laughing so hard I was gasping for breath, I kept on walking toward the shop

"That's not funny," he said defensively trying to follow me threw the crowded street, "Who says I don't think. Just cause we all aren't like the amazing Hermione Granger doesn't mean we're stupid."

"I resent that Fred Weasley!" I said, stopping in front of the shops door, "It's not my fault that I'm smart!"

"Of course not Mione, the only reason you go to the library incessantly is to make-out with Malfoy," he replied sarcastically.

"Well duh!" I said dreamily, trying to convince him. _Malfoy is hot though._

"What! But Hermione he's our worst enemy!" Fred said outraged.

"Settle down Fred. Jeez, I was just kidding. You think I'd make-out with Malfoy, I'm hurt," I said as I put my hand over my heart.

"Awww Mione, I know you'd never do that. I think," I said laughing.

"Laugh if you want you weasel, I'll be in the store shopping," I said with a frown while opening the door to the shop.

"Mione! Wait up," Fred said opening the door after her.

"Hermi-. Whoa,"

* * *

**Hey, hope you liked the chappie. I hope the next one will be up soon. Please Review. Thanks-) >(:**


	10. The Shop

**Hello my reviewing friends, I hope you liked the last chappie. Sorry about the cliff hanger. Thank you so much for the wicked reviews. Please tell you friends about this lovely fic. I guess that's all. Except.**

**On with the Fic! _The Shop

* * *

_**

What Fred saw was something he'd never seen before. Saying that shop that he walked into didn't look as big from the outside then it was on the inside was an under statement. The store had different sections the were organized by color. Right now he was standing in the black section. What shocked him more was what was standing right in front of him. In front of him was Hermione, but she had handed the sales person her traveling cloak. Fred hadn't seen what she was wearing before they left by floo, but he could sure see it now. Hermione was clad in a black pleated mini with safety pins connecting the pleats, she had a black push-up bra that could easily be seen from under her white low-cut tank top, to complete the outfit she was wearing a pair of two inch Mary-Jane shoes.

Fred's mouth was wide open. He could see every curve she had, but still wanted to see more. Hermione started walking towards the skirts in the black section, swaying her hips as she went._ "Oh Merlin, why does she just have to sway her hips like that," _Fred thought to himself.

"Fred? Hello! Snap out of it!" Hermione said as she walked over to him and snapped her fingers in his face.

"What!" Fred said as he snapped out of his daydream of Hermione. He blushed at what he was just thinking about, and blushed even more when he saw she was close enough that he could se straight down her shirt. Not that he could see anything but cleavage but that was enough to know that he wanted to see a lot more.

"Fred Weasley! Will you stop looking down my shirt and wake up from your little trance," Hermione said with a little anger in her tone.

"Awwwww Mione," Fred said in a mock whiney tone while taking a step toward her, "Why'd ya have to go and ruin my fun?"

"Because I want to shop, and if you keep getting distracted you'll get lost, and then I'll have to find you," Hermione said taking a step away from him.

"But maybe I wanna get distracted," Fred replied in a suggestive voice.

"Ahhh, well then go look at some clothes, that'll distract you till I'm done," Hermione said.

"I don't want to look at clothes," he replied childishly.

"Fine! Then you can come with me while I try on clothes," Hermione said getting annoyed.

"Fine, but only for 20 minutes, then we go find my Mum, otherwise she'll send the Ministry out looking for us," he said giving in.

"Good," and with that Hermione turned around and started shopping again. She picked out 5 things to try on the dressing room. She took a halter top that had a slit up the middle so her belly button would show, a pair of ultra low-rise black flares that had cuts up and down the sides with gauzy material so the skin was partly covered, a sleeveless dress that was hot pink and really short, and the bottom puffed out, a shirt that said "I know you wanna see more", and a pair of tight jean shorts.

She then walked over to where the dressing rooms were and went into one. Fred just sat down in one of the over cushioned chairs and wait for her to come out.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Hermione!" Fred said in a whiney voice, "Hurry up."

"Geez Fred, don't be so whiney. I only have one thing left.

"Fine, but hurry it up," he replied.

Hermione came out of the dressing room about 4 minutes later carrying all of the stuff she went in with.

"Ok, let me pay and the we can go," She said to Fred when she passed him on the way to the front counter.

"Is that all Miss?" the Witch at the counter asked.

"Yes thank you," Hermione said as she handed over 16 Gallons and 4 Sickles.

She took the bag from the women and started walking towards the door.

"Come on Fred, we can go see you Mummy now,"

"Ha ha very funny Hermy," Fred said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't call me "Hermy", Hermione replied.

"Awww, does Hermy not like that name?" he asked.

"No! She does not," Hermione replied hitting him playfully in the shoulder.

"Owww! Mione, you didn't have to hit me," Fred said.

"Oh look I think I see Diagon Alley," Hermione said getting excited.

"Yeah, I think you right," Fred replied.

They walked the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron and went threw the door.

"Hermione! Fred! Thank Merlin you're all right," Mrs. Weasley Shrieked with joy as she rushed over nd gave each of them a hug.

"Owwm Mum! You're squishing us," Fred said as his mom held him and Hermione close.

"Where were you?" Angelina asked after Mrs. Weasley released her.

"We ended up in somewhere called Delphien Alley," Hermione said.

"Oh, I've heard of that place," Lavender said, "Their supposed to have really good shopping."

"Yeah, they did," Hermione replied holding up her bag and smiling.

"Ohh Hermione! What did you get?" Ginny squealed.

"I'll show you guys when we get home," Hermione said to Ginny.

"Well, shall we go," Mr. Weasley said.

"Don't we have to get our stuff?" Fred asked confused.

"No dear, you were gone so long we picked up your stuff for you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks Mum," Fred replied.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Okay, lets go," George said.

Harry, Ron, Mr. Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Lavender, Angelina, Hermione, and Fred and George all got into the oversized fireplace and screamed.

"The Burrow!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this chappie was a little bit longer for my readers. Hope you liked it, and remember to Review!**


	11. The Invite

**Hello again, my reviewing friends. (at least I hope you're reviewing. hehe) Hope you liked the last chappie, it was longer then normal, I'm gonna try to keep that up. I'd like to have peoples opinions on if they think I should throw some HG/DM in there, or keep it strictly HG/FW. Please put your opinion in your review. Thanks! By the way, I don't own anything. (Sadly)**

**On with the Fic! _Chapter Eleven: The Invite

* * *

_**

The Weasleys, plus Hermione and Harry landed in the living room of the Burrow to be met be a large gray owl. The owl flew off the sofa and dropped the letter into Mr. Weasleys hand then flew back to his perch.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is?" Mr. Weasley said as he opened the letter.

"_22nd of August._

_Dear Mr. Mrs. Weasley, and Family,_

_You are invited to the Ministry of Magic's Summer Ball. It will be held Saturday, the 25th of August. Please wear proper attire, and also R.S.V.P. no later then the 23rd. Also, please feel free to bring a date._

_We look forward to your reply,_

_Ministry of Magic,_

_Director of Magical Balls_

_Samantha Bindi_

"What does it say dad?" George asked.

"We've been invited to the Ministry Ball," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Ohhhhh! That is going to be soooooooo fun!" Ginny squealed while dancing around in a circle.

"Molly, could you please R.S.V.P. for me I have to do some paperwork," Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

"Sure dear," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"We get to go to a ball! We get to go to a ball!" Lavender and Angelina chorused.

"What are we going to wear!" Ginny said, and with that every one of the girls ran up to Ginny's room.

"Girls," Ron , Harry, Bill, Charlie, and the Twins said as they rolled their eyes.

**Ginny's Bedroom Hermione's POV**

"So what are we going to wear?" Lavender asked excited.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure I'll find something good," Ginny said matter a factly.

"I already have something," I said thinking about the pink dress I had bought earlier. _But it may be a little short. Oh what the hell._

"Ohhhhhh, what did you buy?" Angelina asked curious.

"You'll have to wait till the 25th," Hermione said.

"Hermioneee!" That's not fare!" Lavender whined.

"It is perfectly fare, and if you keep bugging the hell out of me I'll curse you into oblivion," Hermione said while smirking.

"Fine! You win," Ginny said not wanted to get on Hemione's bad side.

"Soooo, what shall we do?" Angelina said bored.

"Ummmm, we could see what the guys are doing?" Lavender suggested.

"Yeah, lets go," Ginny said.

The girls walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello girls," Mrs. Weasley said as she washed the dishes.

"Hi," the four girls chorused.

"Mum, where are the boys?" Ginny asked

"I think their outside playing Quiddich," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Alright, thanks," Ginny said.

"Lets go get our brooms," Angelina said.

"I didn't bring mine," Lavender said.

It's alright, you can borrow one," Ginny said.

"But Hermione doesn't have one either," Angelina said sadly.

"Who said I don't have one," Hermione said matterafactly.

"But I thought you hated flying," Lavender said.

"I never said that either, I've always loved to fly, I've been flying since I came to Hogwarts. Just no one knows," Hermione said.

"Oooooh, the boys will be in shock! We'll maybe be able to beat them," Angelina said.

"What type of broom do you have?" Ginny asked.

"A Millennium," Hermione said proudly.

"Oh wow, those are supposed to be great brooms," Lavender said.

The girls grabbed their brooms and headed out to the field the boys were playing on.

The boys were already out there messing around.

"Hey guys, can we play?" Ginny yelled to them.

"Do you really want to do that? George said, " You may break a nail."

All the boys laughed.

"We'll take the chance," Angelina said, "You'll lose anyway."

"But what about Hermione? She doesn't know how to fly," Fred said.

"Why the hell does everyone assume?" Hermione said as she pulled her broom from behind her back. She could hear the gasps. The silver handle shimmered in the sun as she kicked-off.

"Prepare to lose!" Ginny shouted as she and the rest of the girls kicked-off.

The boys started to laugh, but they were cut off by Hermione shooting past them at top speed and doing a few flips.

"Whoa!" the boys said.

"Surprised?" Hermione said as she smirked and raised a eyebrow.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, please please please review.**


	12. The Game

**Hello my Reading & Reviewing friends, hope you're all doing well. I'm fine. Currently I'm on a flight to London, England! I'm very excited, who knows, I might run into someone from Harry Potter. Sigh I figured I'd try to write more chappies since I can't get the E-net on the air plane. Well, I hope you liked the last chappie, I'm trying to make them a bit longer each time. **

**On with the Fic!_Chapter Twelve: The Game

* * *

_**

"Only a little," Harry said, but you could tell he was very surprised.

"Yeah, I mean you're good at basically everything else, so why not Quiddich?" Ron continued.

"Ahh, now you see, you boys are very wrong about one thing," Hermione said waggling her finger.

"And what's that?" Fred said raising a eyebrow.

"I'm not 'good,' I'm Great!" Hermione said smugly with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, is that so Hermy?" George said about to laugh.

"Yeah it is, Georg-ia," Hermione said putting a spin on George's name.

"Hey!" George said.

"Well if you think you're so 'Great,' then prove it!" Fred said.

"Fine! I will," Hermione said. She turned back to her other teammates.

"Ok girls, this is it! We're going to show them who's the best!" Hermione said to the girls sounding like Oliver Wood.

The girls flew to the middle of the pitch and met the boys there. _"No more Miss nice girl," _thought Hermione.

"Alright _girls,_ what are we playing for?" George asked.

"Hmmmmmm?" Hermione said thinking.

"I know!" Ginny yelled, "Whoever looses is the others servant until we get on the Hogwarts Express."

"Yeah, I like that idea," Angelina said, just thinking of ways to torture the boys.

"Fine by me," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Prepare to lose _girls_," George said.

"Oh, and don't forget I like my eggs scrambled," Fred said laughing while high fiveing George.

After the boys were done laughing the started getting ready for the game. They met back in the middle of the pitch so they could start playing.

"So, who's playing where?" Fred said.

"Well since we only have four players, Angelina's playing chaser, Ginny's playing Keeper, Lavender is playing Beater, and I'm playing Seeker," Hermione stated.

"Wait, you're playing Seeker?" Fred asked Hermione looking shocked.

"Well didn't I just say that you prat?" Hermione replied.

"But Hermione, you're going against Harry, the best Seeker at Hogwarts," Ron said dumbfounded.

"No shit Sherlock, but he's only the best boy Seeker at Hogwarts," Hermione said matterafactly.

"If you think you can beat Harry to the snitch, then why didn't you ever tryout for the Quiddich team?" George asked.

"Because Quiddich means so much to Harry I didn't want to try to take it away from him. Plus it's much more fun watching Harry make a fool out of Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"Thanks Mione," Harry said.

"Are we playing, or not?" Angelina asked bored.

"Of course we are!" Hermione said.

"Alright, same rules as always," Fred said as he pointed his wand at the box on the ground, "Ahloramora! Fred yelled.

The balls went zooming out of the box as the lid flipped open. The teams sped off into all different directions. Angelina got the quaffle, she darted past Fred and George, and streaked down the pitch. Her arm went back and she threw the ball.

"Ding!"

The quaffle went threw the hoop. Girls 10-0.

"Damn it!" Ron cursed.

Fred, George and Lavender were hitting the bluggers at the opposing players. Giving each other murderous looks. One flew close by Harry's head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Harry yelled up to the Twins.

"Sorry Potter!" they yelled back.

Since Fred and George were both playing Beaters, they had to alternate trying to score goals. George got the quaffle, he zoomed down the pitch heading straight towards his little sister. Ginny started laughing.

"Hey Sis, even though I'm a beater, does mean I don't know how to score," and with that George whipped the ball threw the hoop.

"Ding!"

The game kept going on like this for another 15 minutes. The score was tied, 30-30. It was important that Harry or Hermione found the snitch soon or Mrs. Weasley would call them in for dinner. Hermione was looking around the field for any sign of the snitch. All of a sudden she saw Harry diving towards the ground, she then saw a flick of gold and was diving towards Harry. Harry was getting closer, but Hermione was too. She was right next to Harry, she was urging her Millennium to go faster and pass him, but his Firebolt was keeping it's speed. She had to figure out a plan, or for sure Harry would catch the snitch. Hermione pushed her broom just a little farther, so she was head to head with Harry. Harry looked and her and smirked.

"You know you can't beat me Hermione," Harry said looking into her eyes.

Hermione swerved her broom so she was just barely touching him. She leaned over, "Wanna bet?" Hermione whispered in his ear just as she put her plan into action. Hermione moved her mouth from his ear and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Harry was so shocked, that at first he didn't respond, but as soon as his head came down from the clouds he started to kiss her back. Harry ran his tongue across Hermione's bottom lip begging for entrance. Hermione willingly obliged. Hermione's and Harry's tongues battle for dominance. Somehow they managed to stay on their broomsticks while kissing. Just as Harry was about to pull Hermione closer to him Hermione took her mouth away from his. Her lips were all swollen. All of the girls started madly cheering, and all the boy started groaning. Harry couldn't figure out why until he saw why Hermione had stopped kissing him. The golden snitch was fluttering in the palm of her hand. Hermione leaned in and gently kissed Harry on the lips, then whispered in his ear.

"You're a fab kisser Harry," then nipped him playfully on the ear. She then flew off to meet the rest of her team in the middle of the pitch. They all started shrieking like mad.

"Hey Fred, I like my ice cream with whipped cream and strawberrys," Hermione said.

"Yeah, whatever," Fred replied blushing.

Harry flew over to the rest of the team.

"That's not fair Hermione!" George yelled, "You enticed, and distracted Harry with your girly witchcraft!"

"It's perfectly fair, there was no rule saying I couldn't. Plus Harry didn't seem to object," Hermione said looking Harry in the eyes.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Well, ummm, I, well," Harry stuttered while blushing a deep crimson, challenging the Weasleys hair.

"Awwwww, is little Harry speechless? Did awful Hermione make him go mute and forget about the snitch by French kissing him?" Angelina asked in a baby voice.

"Hey! I'm not the one who started the French kissing," Hermione said laughing, "But I did enjoy it."

"What!" The Twins plus Ron Yelled.

"Heh Heh," Harry said.

They all flew back down to the ground, and headed back to the house. Before they went through the door Hermione said.

"Don't forget boys, we'd like mint on our pillows before we go to bed,"

The girls thenwalked through the kitchen door.

* * *

**What did you think? I thought it was pretty good. I had fun writing the Harry/Mione kiss. (hehe) Please Review! If you have any ideas please send them in the reviews, e-mail them, or contact me on my AIM: guitar girl 9272, or slytherinhottie0. Thanks. BTW London is fabitty, fab, fab! **


	13. The Kiss

**Hello my friends, I hope you liked the last chappie. Just so everyone knows Hermione and Harry won't be "getting together" (at least I think, lol) She kissed him strickly for the snitch. Sorry that I spelld "Quidditch" wrong a few times. I just forgot the "t" lol. I sadly don't own anything. (wish I owned Tom Felton though) Wellllll without further ado,**

**On with the Fic! _Chapter Thirteen: The Kiss

* * *

_**

The eight teens went into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley preparing dinner.

"Kids, we'll be sitting in the dinning room for dinner tonight. So, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, and Lavender, go take seat. Fred, George, Ron, stay in here and help me serve the food," Mrs. Weasley said.

"But Mum!" Ron whined.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said in a angry tone.

"Fine," Ron said shuffling his feet.

The girls plus, Harry went into the dinning room and sat down. Lavender, Angelina, and Ginny immediately started talking about today's game. There was an eerie silence between Harry and Hermione because of the things that transpired that morning.

"Ummmm, Harry?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Yeah Hermione?" Harry replied.

"Er, I just wanted to say that I don't want anything to change between us. Like our friendship or anything. I only kissed you so I could get the snitch," Hermione said staring at her plate, "Not that you're a bad kisser though," Hermione added as an afterthought.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "I don't want our Friendship to change either. Thank Merlin you said something, the silence was getting to me."

"Me too," Hermione replied laughing.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the kitchen.

"Wonder what he did?" Ginny said, withdrawing herself from the other conversation.

"I don't know, but it must have been bad," Hermione said.

At that moment the Twins, plus Ron came scampering out of the kitchen. The Twins had a mischievous grin plastered on their faces. Ron just looked sullen.

"So, what did you do this time?" Ginny asked, Lavender and Angelina nodded their heads in the backround.

"Dear sister, what makes you think that me and my handsome and overly wise brother had anything to do with mom screaming," George said. Hermione and Harry were trying not to laugh.

"Well maybe it's the fact that she screamed YOUR name," Ginny replied.

"Whatever," Fred said, dismissing the subject as he, his twin, and Ron put their dishes of food down on the table. The Twins took a seat on either side of Hermione, she squirmed slightly. Ron sat down in between Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen.

"Ohmygod! Mum, did you know you hair is purple?" Ginny stated with her hands over her mouth.

"Yes Ginny dear, of course I noticed," Mrs. Weasley said, giving the evil eye to the Twins.

"Why are we always the ones who get blamed," Fred said.

"Cause you're always the ones who do it!" Mrs. Weasley spat.

"We resent that mum!" George said mocking insulted.

"Oh shut up the both of you," Mrs. Weasley said getting annoyed.

"But purple is a very nice color on you," Fred mumbled under his breath.

Hermione snorted in her mash potatoes. He ment for George to hear him. He wasn't on the best terms with Hermione.

"You all right there Mione?" Ron said.

"Yeah, fine thanks," Hermione replied.

"So Mrs. Weasley, we're going to the ball tomorrow night. Right?" Lavender asked finishing her pudding.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Weasley said while clearing the table.

"Mum, how will we get there. There's so many of us." Ginny said.

"Ginny dear, your father has somehow managed to get cars from the Ministry," she replied.

"Oh that's great mum," Ron said shoveling the last bite of pudding in to his mouth.

"Ronald! Don't talk with your mouth full." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay now, everyone go into the living room and I'll bring a pot of tea," Mrs. Weasley said ushering the kids out.

The eight teens went and sat on the pillows that were on the floor.

"Gosh, I'm soooo tierd," Hermione said while yawning.

"Then why don't you just go to bed?" Fred said rudely.

"Geez Fred, what the hell is up your ass?" Hermione replied.

"Nothing," Fred said.

"Oh, you sure? Cause I coulda sworn that there was **something** up there," Hermione said suggestively. Everyone started sniggering under there breath.

"Whatever bookwrm," Fred said as he got up and went upstairs.

"Wellll, that was definitely strange," Ron said.

"I'm going to bed! That git ruined my night." Hermione said. Going up the staircase.

Hermione was going around the corner. She came to the Twins door, it was partially opened.

"Fuck, I'm not taking his crap anymore," And with saying that she went threw the door open with out knocking. She was meet by a surprising site. A shirtless Fred stood before her. His muscles perfectly toned from Quidditch. Hermione got a new opinion on Quidditch. His flaming red hair all messy. He turned around at the squeak of his bedroom door.

"Oh great, you again," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"What the hell is a matter with you? You're acting like a sodding prat!" Hermione said losing all sense of his hotness.

"A matter with me? What's a matter with you?" Fred said.

"You! You're what's a matter with me. You've been awful to me since we played Quidditch this morning! I don't get it! What the hell did I do?" Hermione said in a stage whisper so the people down stairs wouldn't hear her.

"I'm your problem? Ha! that's rich. Well if you hate me that much they why are you up here! Why don't you go and sit with Harry!" Fred replied taking a step forward.

"Ahhhhh! You boys are so stupid! I only kissed him cause I wanted to win!"

Hermione yelled following Freds lead and taking a step toward him. "THAT'S IT!

You're mad cause we won and you have to be our slaves for the rest of holiday!"

"Oh Hermione you're sooooooo smart!" Fred said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" She said.

"No! You shut up!" Fred said.

"No You!" Mione said.

"YOU!" Fred said.

"YOU!" Mione said.

"YOU!" Fred said.

"MAKE ME, DAMN IT!" Hermione said getting tired of this back and forth thing.

Next thing she knew Freds soft lips where pressed against her own. She

was shocked, his lips were so soft.

**Hermiones POV**

His lips moved against mine as he ran his tongue

over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and welcomed his tongue in. His tongue hit

mine and it turned into a fierce battle of dominance. I found myself pressed against

the bedroom wall. His hand went to my cheek, from there it slid down my arm and

rested on my hip. I shivered with delight. _Oh god, I'm gonna lose it. _I deepened the

kiss as I ran my fingers threw his hair. His hands found my waist as he led me

away from the wall I was pushed up against. I felt myself being lowered onto his bed.

His lips left mine and I moaned in distress. His lips moved to my neck. He sucked on

it, then blew his cold breath there. I moaned with pleasure.

"Oh Fred," I moaned.

He was propped up on top of me, attacking me neck. Sucking and licking and making

me moan in pleasure. His lips were back on mine he was nibbling on my bottom lip.

I stuck my tongue into his mouth and explored it. He pulled back.

"Mmmmmm, peppermint," I said looking at his eyes. They were filled with lust, but so were mine. He just smirked and went back to business.

His lips were back on my neck. His hand where running up and down my sides. I

moaned again. Slowly I could feel hands on the buttons on my shirt, but the act

became more hurried, he was desperately trying to undo them. He got the first few undone and started attacking the

flesh that was now showing. He was sucking just above my right breast.

"Oh Merlin!" I said as he swirled his tongue where he was sucking. He shifted a little

so we wouldn't roll off the bed. I could feel his hard member pressed up against my

thigh. I was already wet. That just made it worse.

"Hermione? Hermione? Where are you?" I heard Ginny yell. I bolted up so fast

that instead of Fred being on top I was now straddling his waist.

"Ohmygod," I whispered horrified. Fred had a look of horror on his face.

* * *

**Hello People, Hope you like that chappie. I thought it was pretty good. The kissing sence i think is ok. i wish i could do better, but i was writting it on the flight home from England. I had a good time. And GET this. i was four bus stops away from the town that Daniel Radcliffe lives in! i wish i coulda seen him. welll puhleeeeze Review!**

**Elizabeth A.K.A. dracos hottie27**

**P.S. Sorry if some of the grammar is wrong.**


	14. The Escape

**Hello my faithful (at least I think) readers, I hope everybody is enjoying my story so far. Thanks for the marvy reviews, I really do appreciate them. This chapter is basically a birthday present for moonlightwitch, be very, very happy she requested it cause otherwise it would not be out for a couple of days. LoL. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I OWN NOTHING! Welllll with that said………**

**On with the Fic! _Chapter Fourteen: The Escape

* * *

_**

"Oh my fucking god!" Hermione repeated from her position on top of Fred.

"Hermione? Hermione? Where the hell are you?" Ginny said in the hallway.

"Oh shit, we're in so much trouble if she catches us," Fred whispered.

"Well duh!" Hermione replied to the obvious comment.

"I wish you'd just be quiet for a few minutes so I could think," Fred said.

"Well then make me!" Hermione replied. She was met by those soft lips again, his tongue teasing her lips.

"Ahhhh," Hermione pushed back in protest, "this is how we got into this position."

"Awww, and what if I don't wanna get out of it?" Fred said as he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Well you have no choice, cause if we're caught your sister with either blackmail you, or we'll have to deal with your mum," Hermione said getting off his lap.

"Hermione! Where could you have gone?" Ginny yelled.

"Come on, we gotta hurry up with our plan," Hermione said to Fred thinking.

"Well, I could peak out the door and see how far away she is, and if she isn't close then you could run to the bathroom and hop in the shower," Fred said. _Though I'm gonna need a shower too. _He thought after.

"That's brilliant!" Hermione shrieked, "Oh no."

"Hermione? Was that you?" They heard Ginny say.

"Oh shit," Fred said, "Hurry up, and make sure you grab your book. What would my brother think if he saw my bed messed up, and my kid brothers best friends book on the floor,"

"Something really bad," Hermione squeaked. She gave Fred a peck on the lips before running out of the door in to the bathroom a few feet away.

"Ohmygod, that was a close one," She said leaning against the bathroom door. She started to take off her close so she could hope into the shower. When she looked in the mirror she saw that she was covered n love bites.

"Oh crap, thank god I already turned 17, otherwise I'd have a lot of trouble explaining these," She said out loud to herself as she hopped into the shower.

"_Oh Fred, oh that feels sooooo good, at that moment Fred was sucking on her breast while giving equal attention to the other with his hand. "Oh god," Hermione moaned._

Her hand reached down to the place that was aching for attention between her legs. Just as her hand was about to reach that spot.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ginny said, clearly she had let herself into the bathroom.

Hermione snapped out of her fantasy so fast that she dropped the bar of soap that was in her hand. She quickly removed her hand from where it was and turned off the shower.

"Yes Gin?" Hermione said threw the shower curtain.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ginny said concerned.

"I've been here all along," Hermione said crossing her fingers hoping Ginny wouldn't catch her lie.

"I never heard the shower, but whatever you say Mione," Gin said skeptically.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. She wasn't so sure her friend would buy the lies she was selling her.

"Hey Mione I know Fred got to you, but you should just ignore him, he's just a sore loser," Ginny said matterafactly.

"You have no idea how much he got to me," Hermione mumbled under her breath thinking about what just transpired between the two.

"Hey Gin, could I meet you in our room?" Hermione asked.

Yeah, sure," Ginny said leaving.

"What a night," Hermione said getting out of the shower.

**Ginny's Bedroom**

Hermione walked in to the bedroom to be met by snacks and butterbeer.

"Lets hear it for Hermione! The three girls chorused, "The Girl who Beat Potter! Hip Hip Horray! Hip Hip Horray!"

"I only got the snitch cause I kissed him," Hermione said modestly after grabbing herself a butterbeer and some chocolate frogs.

"What was it like?" Lavender asked. The girls had grabbed their snacks and sat on their beds.

"He's really good. Perfect for Ginny here." Hermione said as Ginny gave her a shove.

"Oi!" Hermione said rubbing her shoulder.

The girls talked for a while longer but eventually got tired and went to sleep.

Hermione was woken up to the sound of Angelina yelling.

"Everybody get up. NOW! The ball is tonight." She yelled.

"Ahhh, we have to get ready!" the girls yelled jumping out of their beds and running for the bathroom. The girls primped and plucked, pealed and straightened, and did a lot more things to get ready for the ball. They decided to meet back up in Ginnys bedroom when they were done getting ready so they could walk downstairs together. They met back in Ginnys room at 5:30. Lavender was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a purple sash around the middle, accented with purple stilettos. Angelina was dressed in a peach colored dress that went down to the floor, with a matching silk choker. Ginny was decked out in a royal blue tub dress that stuck to her every curve. Hermione had decided not to where the pink dress she had bought in Delphien Alley, wore a dress her friend had bought her before she left for the Burrow. Her dress was pink and was a Renaissance period dress. It was about to mid thigh, and had a black petticoat that went down to mid thigh, that wrapped around the pink dress. The petticoat laced from the waist up so the bottom dresses flared out while the top was skin tight.

"Whoa," the girls said as Hermione walked out.

"Ohhhh, you guys look great!" Hermione said.

"Not as good as you. You look gorgeous." Ginny said.

"Thanks, I hope Fred thinks so too," Hermione blurted out with out thinking. As soon as she said it she threw her hand over her mouth, "Oh shit!"

"OHMIGOD! HERMIONE! How could you not tell us?" Ginny yelled angry that she had been left out.

"It slipped my mind?" Hermione said.

"Hermione and Fred?" Lavender just looked shocked.

"It slipped your mind? How could going out with my brother 'slip your mind'? OhMiGod! You were with my brother last night! That's why I couldn't find you. Oh… EWWWWWW!" Ginny said.

"Oh My, Hermione, why didn't you tell us?" Angelina asked.

"Cause nothing happened till last night," Hermione said. She told the girls what had happened, from the "MAKE ME!" to the "Oh my fucking god!".

"Oh, that is so sweet, in a lusty kind of way," Lavender said.

"I forgive you for not telling me Hermione, but that doesn't mean I forgive Fred," Ginny said.

"Girls we need to go," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Angelina yelled down.

"You guys can't tell anyone, not Harry, Ron, or George. Okay?" Hermione said.

"Fine," the girls said while going down the stairs. They got to the living room to met by Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and the boys who where all wearing Tuxedos, Mrs. Weasley was wearing a forest green dress.

"Whoa," the boys said when they got site of the girls in their dresses.

"You look great," Harry said.

"Thanks," the girls said.

"Okay everyone, since they invited the "Weasleys" Everyone who isn't a Weasley will be going with a Weasley as a date. Not literally, but you have to say you are so you can all get in. So, Lavender you'll go with Ron, Angelina you'll go with George, Harry you'll go with Ginny, and Hermione you'll go with Fred," Mr. Weasley said.

It didn't really matter to Lavender and Angelina cause they were already dating their dates. Ginny was blushing, because she was going with Harry, everyone knew she liked him. Except Harry. Typical boy. Hermione was going with Fred, which was a bitter sweet thing. Because they liked each other but things were still awkward because of last night, and since no one knew about it they couldn't do "Anything".

"Okay," Everyone said.

"Hey Ginny, where did you get that dress?" George said his brotherly instinct kicking in.

"Yeah, isn't it a little short?" Fred said.

"No, I don't think so, Fredrik!" Ginny replied.

"Oh no, what did I do now?" Fred said, "Oh shit, does she know?"

Hermione nodded her head gravely, "But she won't tell anyone."

"Oh joy this is gonna be a long rest of the holiday," Fred said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said, "I'll try to make it up to you though."

"Sounds good to me," Fred said rubbing his hands together.

"By the way ,you look beautiful tonight," Fred whispered in Hermiones ear when no one was looking.

"Thanks," Hermione said blushing.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you liked it. Please Review! I'll be updated v. sooon. Oh and moonlightwitch, look for your other birthday present in my next chappie. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Elizabeth**


	15. The Ball

**Thanks sooooooo much for the marvy reviews! I really appreciate them. I 've sorta made a "second edition" on the chapter, so you should re read it. It has more description then the original, you can thank a fellow reviewer for that. I had planned to do more description but it had been a horrid month. I hope you like this chapter. As Harry would say. "Errr, I don't own anything, I think." **

**Remember, some of this you have not read.**

**On with the Fic! _Chapter Fifteen: The Ball

* * *

_**

The Weasleys, plus their guests walked out of the front door of the Burrow, to be met by two black limos, that were undoubtedly Ministry cars. They were long and black, but still different then Muggle ones. These limos, had snack bars in side that refilled with and snack you wanted. The inside would change décor with the flick of your wand.

"Whoa!" Ron said, his jaw was hanging open and his eyes were bugging out.

"Now, now, Ickle Ronniekins, it's not polite to stare, AND drool," Fred said sniggering.

"Wow Dad, you really out did yourself," George complimented.

"Why thank you Fred," Mr. Weasley replied.

"I'm Fred," the real Fred whispered under his breath.

"Shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes my dear brother, shall we get going to this jig?" Fred said in mocking tone, distancing himself from Hermione so no one would get suspicious.

"O'course, brother dear. Let's get the party started" George said taking his twin's arm and getting into one of the limos.

Everyone except their parents started laughing.

"Alright let's go," Mrs. Weasley said annoyed.

Everyone, except the twins, cause they were already in the limo, got in. The car sped away from the Burrow threw the Weasley's drive way and on to the main road heading towards London. They talked, and played I Spy on the way there, and Ron almost ate the entire snack bar. It was dark by the time they got to the Ministry. Since it was the Ministry's Summer Ball, and there were going to be a lot of people there, the Ministry set up a portkey that would leave every five minutes. The two black limos pulled up to where the portkey was. The Weasleys, plus their guests got out of the cars, and walked up to the portkey.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Weasley started, "the portkey leaves in 45 seconds. Everybody grab hold." Everybody who was in their party a took firm grip to the glass slipper that was the portkey, in 45 seconds time they felt that familiar tug at their belly buttons. The next thing they knew they were standing outside two humongous doors that led to the ballroom. The doors were like nothing they'd ever seen. They were carved out of white marble, and had descriptions of great wizards and witches threw the times. The floor was the same marble, and in the middle of the area stood an object familiar to Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said, "That's the statue I dumped my money in, in fifth year."

"That's right Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "When I brought you here to the hearing."

"But I don't remember those doors being here," Harry said quizzically.

"Oh that's because they remove them during the work hours, and only put the back at and for special events," Mr. Weasley said knowingly. They walked away from the fountain to a cloak check.

"May I take your cloaks?" a recognizable voice said, while popping his head over the counter her was currently under.

"Oh hi Stan," Harry said to the Nightbus attendant.

"E'low there Arry, how ya been?" Stan said smiling.

"Not bad, you?" Harry replied.

"Not bad meself either," Stan said, "I see you, and Ron, but where's Ermione?

"I'm right here Stan," Hermione said, stepping out from behind Lavender.

"Bloody bats! You sure did grow up nicely," Stan said blushing.

"Stan would you please take our cloaks?" Mr. Weasley said politely.

"O'course," Stan replied taking the coats from Mr. Weasley's hands.

"Well, we better be going Stan," George said.

"Alright then, see you later," Stan said waving. After Mr. Weasley gave Stan the coats him and his wife had left the eight teens and entered the ballroom. It was now the teens turn.

"Shall we?" Fred asked Hermione, offering his arm.

"Of course good sir," She replied giggling. Harry and the rest of the boy followed suit by offering their arms to their "dates".

The eight teens approach the giant marble doors leading to the ballroom, when out of nowhere two enormous Centaurs appeared. One body of the centaurs was silver-white, while the other was pitch black. The contrast was unbelievable.

"Whoa," Ron said out of shock at how big they were.

"Welcome children, we hope you enjoy your time at the ball. Venus is bright tonight, have fun," the silver centaur said while winking knowingly at Hermione. The large centaurs heaved open the large doors to a mystical site.

"Wow!" everyone chorused. Saying the ballroom was very spacious was an understatement. It was amazingly huge. The room was enchanted into looking like a secret garden hideaway, with gates covered over by ivy, and stepping stones going across a enchanted stream, and even a waterfall was present in the magical display. There were little tables spread out everywhere with single roses in the center. The flowers throughout the garden were not like normal flowers. They were huge and smelled wonderful, they were in every color imaginable, even Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color lilac, some of the flowers changed colors right before your eyes. Little faeries clad in tiny silk dresses danced around on the petals of the mystical flowers to the music that was playing. The teenagers were in shock at how beautiful it was. Until they heard that familiar voice.

"Ahh it's the Weaselbee and his family, how disheartening, they let riffraff like you come to this function. And look they've brought guests. Hello… Mudblood," Malfoy was a bit shocked by her changes but quickly recovered, "how was your summer? Hope you didn't roll in to much mud, and Lavender, bet you're still daft as the plant they named you after, and Parvati, did you finally find someone who wouldn't just use you and leave?" Malfoy drawled out. The Weasleys, plus Harry were about ready to pounce.

"Why Malfoy so awful to see you, I see you still haven't changed from the ferret boy you were in fourth year," Hermione replied bored. Malfoy immediately turned red. At that point three people joined Malfoy's side. Blaise Zabini, and two girls the teens didn't know.

"Hey Draco, sorry I'm late, Liz took a unbearably long time in the bathroom getting ready," Blaise just took the time to notice the eight teens standing in front of him, "Ahh, Pothead, Weasel, and… where's Mudblood?"

"I'm right here dumb-ass," Hermione replied.

"Bloody Hell!" Blaise said stunned at Hermione's change. Malfoy wanted to change the subject back to them so he started talking again.

"Meet our girlfriends. Elizabeth Zabini, and Telia Fawn. Much better then you could every get," Malfoy said, and he was right they were absolutely stunning. Elizabeth had mocha colored skin, and chocolate brown eyes with barley noticeable silver flecks, her hair was cascading down her back in soft curls, she was wear a silver dress that went about mid-thigh and poofed out a bit. While the other girl was in a midnight blue starless, floor-length dress.

"Malfoy, I knew you'd end up with a Zabini, I just thought it'd be Blaise," George said sniggering. Everyone except the sour Slytherins laughed.

"Oooohh, Weasley," the girl named Elizabeth said, "Don't go near any Muggle fires, they might try to put you out with that hair of yours."

"Well they'd at least have one less mouth to feed," Malfoy said wrapping an arm around Elizabeth.

"Oh sod off Malfoy, and while you're at it go and get a rabies shot," and with that Hermione walked away towards one of the garden tables, with the rest of the Weasleys close behind.

"Um, Mione, what's a 'rabies shot'?" Fred asked confused.

"Oh it's to cure this disease that animals get, they start foaming at the mouth and stuff," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Oh, alright then," Ginny said.

"Hey Gin, you wanna dance," Harry asked.

"Sure Harry," Gin replied, Hermione secretly gave her a wink.

Pretty soon everyone was dancing except the two that should have been, but that didn't last long.

"Hey Mione"" Fred started, "You wanna dance?"

"Yes," Hermione said, she was secretly really, really excited, but she didn't want to admit it to herself, not yet.

Fred took Hermione's hand and led her out to the middle of the dance floor, he put his hands on her slim waist as hers encircled his neck. They swayed a song by the name of "Drops of Jupiter" and all they noticed was being in each others arms. Everyone had the time of their life, dancing and goofing off with each other, but soon it was time to go. It was already 1 O'clock in the morning and Mrs. Weasley didn't want her children out late.

"Okay everyone time to go home," Mr. Weasley said, directing the teens to the limos.

"But dad!" Ginny whined.

"No buts Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny grumbled something under her breath that no one could understand. As Mrs. Weasley and her daughter had their fight, Fred, knowing no one was watching picked one of the color changing flowers. The teens got into the cars and headed for the Burrow. When they reached home they were all pretty tired. They trudged up the stairs to they bedrooms and yelled their goodnights and went to sleep as fast as you can say "pillow" Unknown to anyone Hermione was still awake, but just barely. She was replaying the evening in her head, and automatically thought of the dancing with Fred. Unknown to Hermione the boy that stole her thoughts was standing right outside her door. Hermione heard a soft knock, but when she went to see who it was they was no one there, but there was something shimmering one the ground.

* * *

**I hope you liked the 2nd edition. I thought it was way better. Thanks boarding las for the review and opinon. It cam in handy. I hope you liked it. Oh by the way moonlight witch I hope that you saw your "gift" lol. Sorry it took so long. Remember to Review! P.S. sorry if there's grammer of spelling errors. I never had the chance to proof read. **


	16. Broken Glass

**I'm BACK! Lol. And so happy to be. I had a major case of writers block, but I lost it on my trip to NJ with my mum. It's a bit of a change, in the story I mean. But I think it's pretty good. You'd better review. I promise I won't take so long next time!**

Hermione woke up the next morning remembering the ball last night. She got out of bed and gathered her clothes to take to the shower. As she walked out of Ginny's bedroom door she almost stepped on the colorful and delicate flower. She immediately recognized it as being one of the ones from the ball last night. She plucked the flower off the ground and brought it with her to the bathroom. After filling a small vase with water and putting the beautiful flower in it she stripped down and got into the shower.

Hermione reflected on the events of last night, from the two giant centaurs at the main doors, to dancing in Fred's arms all night. All in all she thought it was an eventful night, and couldn't wait to see Fred at breakfast. Hermione rinsed the rest of the conditioner out of her hair and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. After changing into her clothes which consisted of a pair of black jeans, a tight Green Day concert tee, and her black converse high-tops, she applied her make-up. Hermione snatched the vase with her exquisite flower and headed back to Ginny's room to see if she and the rest of the girls were awake yet.

As Hermione walked out the bathroom door she heard Fred's voice coming from downstairs. She decided to go thank him for the flower and the wonderful night. Hermione was about half way down the stairs when she heard the voice of Alicia Spinnet. Hermione creped down a few more stairs so that Fred and Alicia were in sight.

"Fred, come on! We had something great going," Alicia said to Fred in a "innocent" voice.

'That horrid girl!' Hermione thought to herself.

"I don't know Alicia. I mean…." Fred said trailing off at the end.

"It's not like you're seeing anyone," Alicia said like she knew _everything_, "Please Fred, just give me a chance."

Fred took a few minutes before giving his answer….

"Fine, but this is only a trial thing," Fred said hesitantly.

The moment Fred uttered that single word Hermione heart felt like it had broke into a thousand pieces. Just like the glass vase with her flower in it. The shock from hearing Fred agree to go out with Alicia made her completely forget that she was holding a breakable object. The vase fell at what seemed to Hermione a lifetime. Her eyes went wide as the vase smashed to the ground. The defining silence that followed was enough for Hermione to realize that she had better run, lest she wanted Fred to see the tears streaming down her face.

Fred and Alicia turned around at the sudden noise that had come from the staircase. All Alicia could say was. "What a beautiful flower!"

All Fred could think of when he saw the glistening flower on the ground was.

"Hermione"

**Oh WOW. So sad, but so good. Don't worry it'll get better. I'm just happy that I updated. Now give me a reason to update again. REVIEW! Hehe I'm hyper! **


	17. The Flight

**Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed my last chappie. I know it was a bit sad, but I think it was a good twist. Lol. I just read a really good book by the name of _"East"_. It was really, really good. Well, here's the latest installment. **

**_On with the Fic! Chapter Seventeen: The Flight

* * *

_**

**Hermione's POV**

I took the steps two at a time, so that the "new couple" would not see the well defined, shining tears streaming down my now pale face. As I reached the top of the first landing I could hear the voice of Alicia saying what a pretty flower. _That fucking cow! How dare she do what she did!_ But then I remembered that Fred had also agreed. I needed to get out of the house.

I ran up the second set of stairs faster than the first. The door to Ginny's room was slightly opened. I pushed it the rest of the way and bolted in. The girls weren't there, I figured they had taken the back steps that lead to the kitchen. I ran over to my trunk and grabbed my Millienium. It felt good to have the broomstick in my hand. I walked to my desk and wrote a quick note so no one would worry about me, and then I turned and opened up the window. I stood on the ledge, mounted my broom, and then jumped.

As soon as I jumped I felt free. The wind in my hair, the ground beneath me. It was almost enough to keep my mind off Fred, almost. _I couldn't believe he just took Alicia back like that! I mean I thought we had something. I guess not, I guess it was just a fling. Well fine, let him be like that. I don't need him._ And with that thought I flew over the tree tops and out of sight.

**Fred's POV**

'_What just happened?' My mind was going a million meters a second and was gaining speed. 'I'll tell you what happened,' that annoying voice said in my head, 'Hermione, the girl you've been mooning over just saw you agree to be another girl's boyfriend.' 'oh gods what have I done?' I asked myself but the little voice was already gone. _

"So, Fred, I guess I'll see you in Diagon Alley when we go get our school supplies?" Alicia said.

"Yeah, I guess" I replied as she walked out of the front door.

As I turned around after closing the door I couldn't help but notice the glistening flower laying at the foot of the steps. I replayed the last few moments in my head. Hearing the glass vase shatter into a million shining pieces, seeing a glimpse of Hermione's face which had one single tear already running down it. Thinking 'what the hell have I done?'. I decided that I should go see Hermione. But before made my way to the stairs I went into the kitchen and got a new vase. I saw my sister, and my brothers girlfriends, but I payed no attention to them. I walked over to the shimmering flower and picked it up and put in into the new vase. After I did that I ran up the two staircases that lead to Hermione's temporary room. I knocked but no one replied, so I opened the door expecting to see Hermione laying on her bed, but was met by an empty room. _'Where did she go?'_ I thought to myself as I looked around the empty room. My eyes fell upon a piece of parchment on Hermione's desk.

_Gone._

_Be back later._

"Where the hell did she go?" I said out loud re-reading the note again. I went back downstairs and sat on the sofa determined to wait for her to come back, but getting more worried all the while. By the time I heard the doorknob to the front door turning it had already been two hours later.

**Hermione POV**

By the time I flew home to the Burrow I realized that I had been gone for two hours. I walked the front door to be met by an angry Fred. _'Oh great just what I need' _I thought to myself.

"Hey," I said in a monotone, not looking him in the eyes.

"Where the hell were you?" Fred said in a angry voice. I almost thought I'd detected a hint of concern in his voice, but I just brushed it off.

"Out," I said trying to get by his tall frame. _'And to think, I was just dancing with that tall frame last night'_ I thought to myself trying not to start crying on the spot.

"'OUT'," Fred said, "Well, I figured that much, but you could at least have left a better note than 'Gone, Be back later'".

"Well why the fuck would you care Fred Weasley? It wasn't any of your damn business!" I hissed. Completely forgetting past thoughts.

"It was completely irresponsible of you!" He replied.

"Don't you DARE talked to me about being irresponsible! I have been nothing but responsible my whole LIFE!" I stage whispered.

"Oh yes I forgot, little miss Prefect!" Fred said without realizing what was coming out of his mouth.

"Well at least I don't go around acting like you like someone, and then go and agree to be someone else's girlfriend!" I said on the verge of tears, but I would not let them fall.

Fred looked as though he had been slapped in the face. The color of his face matched his hair perfectly. Fred looked at the amount of hurt on Hermione's face and immediately felt guilty and stupid all over again. Hermione walking passed Fred and up the stairs.

Fred was about to go to the kitchen when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Fred slowly turned around to face his sister, who's red face could rival Gryffindors scarlet.

* * *

**I just recently got a review that was very rude. It claimed that I was not a "true" Harry Potter fan because I changed what the characters were like, like their clothing, the person made a comment about the "tight black flares" hermione was wearing, when I said tight black flares I meant like jeans, not like leather. I am going to take this comment like a grain of salt. Because I got so many positive comments before. It is called "fiction" for a reason. Also if I were not a true Harry Potter fan I would not be writing, and the reviewer, if she can not see things differently then how can they even read the fiction because Everything IS different! What she did was not a nice thing to do. And if she ever reads this author not she will know that I am a "true" harry potter fan and have been for 7 long years. You must be a "true" harry potter fan to be able to write fictions. And I do not see that she has written Any. So I am sorry that I have rambled, but I do not liked to be bullied, and I do not like having people Challenge my Harry Potter-isim. Lol. Please, so everyone knows, it hurts when someone says those things, and they should refrain from doing so. **


	18. The Letter

**Hey everyone. To all the reviewers out there I would just like to say Thank You! You always make my day. I am sorry if I got a bit carried away with my "speech" in the end of my last chappie, it is not that I don't like constructive criticism, but what that reviewer gave was not constructive, love to you all my reviewers! Oh and I'm am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. My life has been extremely busy. (high school, friends who could turn into something more) If anyone is good with advice, e-mail me ASAP. Lol. Wellll. Here's what you have been waiting for.**

_**Chapter Eighteen: The Letter

* * *

**_

Hermione ran back up to the room she now knew so well, and started rummaging threw her desk. After she found what she was looking for she flung herself onto her bed and the tears started all over again. Ginny as close on her heels after yelling at her older brother. Ginny could not believe how her brother had agreed to go out with Alicia after things had been going so well with Hermione. Ginny opened up her bedroom door to be met by a weepy Hermione.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ginny said, "Besides my older brother."

"Oh Ginny, I just been having a hard time." Hermione said sniffing, "It's so hard thinking that Harry could one day die, I know he'll defeat Voldemort, but I still get sad."

"Oh Hermione! He'll be fine," Ginny said hugging her best friend.

"And your stupid brother is so… Just STUPID!" Hermione screamed into her pillow.

"I know Hermione, most guys are pretty stupid." Ginny said dwelling on her own past relationships.

"KIDS! SCHOOL LETTERS!" the booming voice of Mrs. Weasley could be heard from the entire house, and was answered by the pounding footsteps of everyone. Ginny and Hermione got off there beds and headed down the steps. As they approached the living room everyone had already sat down, and the only seat left was a squashed one between Fred and Harry. Hermione made her way over to the seat refusing to look Fred in the eyes.

"Okay dears, here are your school letters." Mrs. Weasley said passing a letter to each of them. When Hermione received hers it was quite a deal heavier then the past ones that she had received. Hermione began to break the seal and when she took out the contents she shrieked!

"Oh my gods! Oh my gods!" Hermione said jumping up an down reading the letter. She scrambled around looking for what had fallen out of her letter when she jumped up. She saw what she was looking for shinning on the ground, and completely forgot about the letter. As Hermione picked up what she was looking for, Harry read the letter aloud.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are extremely excited and pleased to inform you that you are to be this years Head Girl! You, along with the Head Boy will inspire, educate, and enforce rules on the student body of Hogwarts. Please report to Carriage One on the Hogwarts Express._

_Good Luck!_

_Professor Dumbledore, & Professor McGonagal_

_P.S. The New Head Boy is Draco Malfoy, and you two better learn to get along!_

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled in shock.

Everyone in the room stopped celebrating. Fred's face became full of hatred just thinking about that little ferret.

"Oh no!" Hermione said, "I must have missed that!"

"Yeah, I'd guess so." Fred said.

"Oh well, whatever, I got Head Girl, It'll be a challenge to live with the ferret, but I'll deal with it.

"WAIT ONE MINUTE! Fred yelled, "You have to "Live" with him.

Hermione smirked at the look on Fred's face, this could be payback time she thought.

"Yeah, the Heads share a dorm, and a bathroom. But why would you care Fred?

Fred's face contorted with pain and shock, she was right, he was going out with Alicia now.

Hermione received congrats from everyone. While Fred just stared at the girl he'd hurt, vowing he'd get her into his arms one day.

* * *

**Okay that's it. You guys should be thanking the latest reviewer, because she's he one who got me to update! Well I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
